


A Discussion of Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Post-Episode: s08e01 Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winterfell gets an alien visitor. A priest of an old religion comes to retrieve an ancient relic, to protect her homeworld. Her welcome committee includes two dragons and the Stormborn Queen.





	A Discussion of Wings

Dany woke up in Winterfell to the sounds of Drogon and Viserion howling outside her window. She opened the window.    
  
“What’s the matter with you two?” she asked them in Valyrian. Viserion turned his head away to hint that he wanted her to show her something. She hopped on him and he flew away, to a small patch of open forest, close to the Wall. Parked there, was a big metal wagon, with wings. She knew her ancestors built seats for dragon-riders, but this looked like it could fly on its own. 

 

Seeing what looked like a door, she walked over to it and knocked. She heard a young woman’s voice inside. ‘Oh, finally! The dragon lady’s here!’. The door slid open, revealing a young blonde woman in red-ish purple robes.

 

“I’m guessing you’re not a sorceress?” she greeted, sarcastically. 

  
“No. But I see the confusion. Your society’s way behind mine. I’m Stella” the woman introduced herself. 

 

“Daenerys Targaryen. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons” Daenerys introduced, shortening her long name. 

  
“Wow, your name’s longer than mine! My full name is Stella Braxilia Rover Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master.” Stella explained. 

 

“What is that craft?” Dany asked, pointing to the ship. 

 

“It’s my..ship. It carries me through the air, to worlds beyond the skies. The most fitting name for it would be starship,” Stella explained.

 

“An outer-space aircraft?” Dany asked, beginning to understand the wondrous technology. Stella nodded with surprise. 

 

“Clever vehicle.” she complemented. Stella smiled. 

 

“Welcome to Westeros. I should warn you, it’s not wise to park your ship so close to the Wall,” Dany welcomed, and warned. 

  
“Why not?” Stella asked.

 

“The Night King rules the land on the other side of it. He has friends on this side of the wall that probably could fly your craft over the Wall as a gift to him. It’s not unlike flying a dragon. You press something and it goes up” Dany elaborated. Stella rolled her eyes at her simplification of her ship. 

  
“My ship requires a droid navigator to fly, they’d never get him to help them,” Stella assured her, dismissing her advice.

  
“What’s a droid?” 

 

“An intricate machine made of metal, used to help pilots and people in my part of space, with a range of operations. Including flight. Both have attitudes towards strangers, and one can detect my opinion through examining my heart rate,” Stella explained. Dany just nodded. 

  
“Now, tell me. What brings you to Westeros?” Khaleesi asked. 

 

“There are books in my homeland, that describes a relic belonging to the Jedi, which accidentally ended up here, in Winterfell, some years ago. As Grand Master, I must bring it back.” the Grand Master explained.

  
“What are the Jedi. A religious order?”

 

“Of sorts. It is related to the harnessing of a powerful spiritual energy that exists where I’m from.” Stella said. 

 

“This relic? What does it look like?” Dany asked. 

  
“Like the kind of seal a king might have on a goblet, but with more than one whole in it, alien inscriptions with four gems on it.” Stella described. 

 

“Do the inscriptions look like thickened runes?” Dany asked, thinking of something. 

  
“Yes. Have you seen it?” Stella asked. Dany nodded, and the two women climbed the dragons, and flew back to the castle. 

 

“Well, that was much more fun than the “metal dragons” back home,” Stella exclaimed in joy, as she stepped off of Drogon and onto the floor of a castle hallway. “I’d get a penalty for speeding, if I flew that fast.” she joked. 

 

Daenerys led the Grandmaster to the basement, where smaller treasures of Winterfell were kept. She opened a small chest, and took out Darth Plagueis’ kyber crystal catalyst. 

 

“Is this what you’re looking for?” she asked the Jedi. 

 

“Yes! Thank you very much, Khaleesi,” she thanked, knowing Khaleesi signified royalty, from her Naboo Queen ancestor.

 

“Mind telling me why it’s so important now?” Dany asked with curiosity. 

 

“Judging by the weather, I assume the Night King kills people with ice magic?” Stella guessed. Dany nodded. 

 

“A long time ago, a man used the powerful energy to kill people, with a highly powered saber, of burning light, a lightsaber. Lightsabers are naturally dangerous, but his was elevated, by use of this thing. Special crystals, as are seen on this, are used in the core of the sabers. This, was used as a catalyst for explosive, dark energy. Not only was the light rays diverted, but the energy of the original crystal hits the extra crystals through these holes,” Stella explained pointing to the holes in the relic. 

 

“ Which increases the saber’s power, and it’s mortality,” She told her, grimly. 

 

“I see. Not so different after all are we?” Dany hinted. Stella nodded. 

  
Dany said goodbye to Stella: “You can ride my ice dragon, Viserion back to your ship. I bid you farewell, Grand Master Skywalker. Best of luck to House Skywalker.”

 

“What is the name of the powerful energy?” Dany asked, walking Stella back to the dragons.    
  


“The Force”, Stella said from atop Viserion.

  
“May the Force be with you” Dany said as she waved goodbye. 

 

“May the Force be with you, Queen Targaryen,” Stella returned the greeting, raising her hand traditionally, before waving as she was flown away by Viserion. Nothing was seen of her again in all of Westeros. Although, a month later, a letter was found in the spot where the Grand Master’s ship once was. It had a seal Dany knew to belong to the Jedi order, with the following message: 

 

_ Thank you, Daenerys, for the help you gave when we met. With a Queen as strong as you, the Dark Side of the Force will never show its harmful face on Westeros. Cool dragons!  _

 

_ Sincerely, Stella Braxilia Rover Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master of Dragons.  _

 

The End.


End file.
